Draco Malfoy and the Death Beaters
by Kylaya
Summary: New Rock Band. Almost all houses welcome. Auditions in great hall today. No PaNpIpEs! Re-loaded from other account. Please review again, sorry for inconvenience.
1. Wheetabix

Disclaimer: I'm just playing God for a while, JK actually rules - sorry if I accidentally defile her creations.  
  
1. Wheetabix  
  
Wheetabix sprayed everywhere. 'Malfoy takes muggle studies?!' Hermione nodded, unfazed by yet another cereal shower. Harry was less impressed. Glasses weren't very effective when clouded by mush.  
  
'But. . .but. . .' Ron really thought he would have noticed Hell freezing over.  
  
'Now his father's in Azkaban he can do. He always liked muggle music - he's recruiting for his band.'  
  
Seamus gave an undignified snort. 'Oops sorry, I didn't mean to. . .Wheetabix went down the wrong way.' The trio returned to their breakfast. 'But, well, seein's as you asked. I think it's dreadful. He isn't having any pipes!'  
  
'I thought you were Irish.'  
  
'Not bagpipes, panpipes.'  
  
'Aren't they from the Andes?'  
  
'Anyway. . .' Seamus scowled at Hermione. 'He said he was a *rock* band, not just another lump of Gorgonzola like the Weird Sisters and Celina Warbeck.'  
  
'Gorgonzola. . .' Ron rolled the word around his mouth.  
  
'It's cheese Ron.' Said Hermione.  
  
'I know.'  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
'I have a bass of Dudleys," said Harry half to himself.  
  
'Really?!'  
  
'You're going to join his band of stones?'  
  
'Rock band - it's a genre.'  
  
'I know!'  
  
'I might. Shame Malfoy's in it.'  
  
A light bulb exploded above Seamus' head. Mwah ha ha, mwah ha ha, mwah ha ha ha ha!! Ron blinked; Hermione picked glass from her Wheetabix, only Harry thought to ask what Seamus wanted.  
  
'Well,' he leant in and began to describe his plan in a conspirital whisper. The plan basically amounted to. . .  
  
Harry joins Draco's band. Harry kicks Draco out by the power vested in him as The-boy-who-lived. Harry invites Seamus and his panpipes into the band.  
  
Somehow, and Harry is still trying to work this bit out, the plan is agreed to; Harry will be at the auditions the next day. 


	2. Auditions

Disclaimer: I'm just playing God for a while, JK actually rules - sorry if I accidentally defile her creations.  
  
2.Auditions  
  
By the time Harry walked into the hall he was creamed: as in crackered. Seamus' 'faultless' plan had involved copious amounts of hair wax, a scouring of Harry's wardrobe and a very blunt appraisal of his guitar - previously Dudley's who had almost certainly sat on it at some point.  
  
Harry went to sign in at thingy Bulstrode's table, currently there were two other bassists, a 7th year and. . . Ernie McMillan?!? Harry looked around in surprise and, sure enough, Ernie was accompanying Justin Finch Fletchley in a tear-jerking rendition of Kum By Ah. Much of the hall was swaying along. Draco was less impressed. His face toned beautifully with his Slytherin Robes.  
  
Part way through the second verse Draco regained control over his upjerk reflex and jumped up to choke out 'Next Bass'.  
  
Harry looked around; the 7th year was completely absorbed in Blaise's tonsils. Harry dithered, *What to do?* Suddenly the foot of Bulstrode made contact with the base of his spine and he fell forward.  
  
'Potter?' Disbelief mingled with the tone saved almost exclusively for that dogpoo-on-your-shoe discovery, as Draco looked at the familiar form by his feet.  
  
Harry ignored the scathing looks and walked up to the table-cum-stage infront of Draco. He climbed up, threw a CD, and glared down in a melodramatic way. 'Play the music Malfoy.' All eyes were on the golden boy as he attempted to kick start his music career. Actually, that's a lie, the 7th year/Blaise combo were still sucking strong.  
  
As the drumbeat kicked in, Harry proved he wasn't just a pretty face. The females in the hall began to understand how Bon Jovi's audience had experienced orgasms over certain notes. Harry even began to moan along as he picked out the chords.  
  
Draco had to clear his throat 3 times before Harry and his audience turned to him.  
  
'You can have a trial period,' he grudgingly allowed. 


	3. Slytherin Mind

Disclaimer: I'm just playing God for a while, JK actually rules - sorry if I accidentally defile her creations.  
  
3.Slytherin Mind  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, *his * band now contained the ultimate Gryffindork. Where was his pride?? He had felt tremendous pleasure choosing an idiotic Ravenclaw over the little Weasel for drummer. On a matter of principal he had refused her sidekick Loony and taken Hannah Abbott, a little on the podgy side but it was talent that really mattered and she'd played a mean riff.  
  
But for some unknown reason he couldn't refuse Potter.  
  
Glee had nearly bubbled out at the prospect when he'd first seen him. Yet, he'd blown it. The one chance to really get one over. Imagine the possibilities, boy-who-lived-see-MY-band reach-the-top, Harry Bopper, heh - not. Okay, okay, so he'd have had to think about his insults some more, but he would have got there and they would probably have lasted for almost 16 months of golden trio torture. Or GTT as he'd nicknamed it way back in first year. His only excuse remained that he wanted a good band, Malfoy's were ambitious, Draco was no exception, he wanted a successful band and Potter was good. Bloody Good.  
  
Draco sighed; his band was now the most important thing. Old feuds would be put aside for the greater musical good.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
'Excellent' said Seamus steepling his fingers and leaning back into the armchair. An exhausted Harry had bought back the good news moments before. Once he'd escaped from a mob of sex-crazed Hufflepuffs. 'Phase One is complete, now, we'll keep up this pretence for a while, let Malfoy get the band set up and then, when he least expects it. . BAM!!' Seamus hit the table to emphasise his point, unfortunately spilling coffee over Ginny who'd come to the conclusion that today just wasn't her day. 


	4. Ginny's Revenge

Disclaimer: I'm just playing God for a while, JK actually rules - sorry if I accidentally defile her creations.  
  
4.Ginnny's Revenge  
  
"Virginia!" Exclaimed Ron  
  
"Oh my!" "It's so you" gushed Lavender and Parvati.  
  
All eyes were now on Ginny's new hairstyle. Gossip had been pretty thin on the ground recently, so a new haircut was BIG news. Hermione began to analyse the look. . .  
  
"A darkening spell, some mousse to smooth the frizz into curls, and black streaks. It's unusual certainly. . ." The whole common room seemed to be holding its breath waiting for the verdict. ". . .but incredibly it works."  
  
"No it bloody well does not."  
  
Ginny ignored Ron's apoplectic fit and walked over to Harry who only looked up briefly from 'Quidditch Today'.  
  
"Harry, d'ya think you could come and practice with me? The bass section is a team effort y'know." She leaned forward slightly and licked her lips.  
  
"Kay," Harry blushed an attractive shade of red as he valiantly tried not to gawk at his best friends sister's legs. He edged away to his guitar.  
  
"Gin, why are you still practicing anyway?" Asked Ron haughtily.  
  
"Luna read idiot boys tea-leaves the other day in divination and says they looked distinctively like a shattered CD." Ginny smiled smugly, she wasn't a violent person but that drummers position was *hers*!  
  
"Can't a shattered CD take pretty much any shape?" Neville asked.  
  
"Even if it was a CD that could just mean he's going to break a CD."  
  
"On Blue Peter it said it was impossible to break a CD"  
  
"E, F, G, H, I, J, K. . ." Ron sang the alphabet song.  
  
"It's a way of playing. . . "  
  
"I know!"  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Ok, we'll take it from the top." Ginny trailed off at the look on Harry's face. "Or not. . . "  
  
"Uh, Gin, it's not that I don't like playing but well. . . I'm afraid my arms will turn into jelly and seep into the guitar and that I'll never be able to catch a snitch again apart from with my mouth and even then I'll have to get me some really talented knees in order to take off and stuff. . ." Harry's voice had been getting progressively higher and faster. Ginny could see real panic in his eyes. They had been going for four hours, and it was a well-known fact that guys had no stamina, I guess you couldn't really expect 'Harry Potter' to be any different.  
  
"Fine. We'll call it a night, but I want you back here straight after school tomorrow night.  
  
"But. . . " Ginny silenced him with a look, and then flounced out flicking her new hair behind her. Virginia Weasley was going places and if Harry was a very good boy she might just take him along for the ride. I mean, stamina can be built up, and he did have one hell of a set of abs on him.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
P.s - Thank-you for the reviews, three is an all time record for me. I know, it's a terrible record but I'm proud of it! 


End file.
